eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Eberron Wiki:FAQ
How do I add new articles to the Wiki or edit existing content One of the great things about Wikis is that anyone can edit it and add new material - in fact, it is strongly encouraged, as a Wiki will only grow through continued support by fans! Begin by opening an account with wikia. You can do that . While signing up is not required to add or edit articles, it helps us to know who's contributing to the project. Once you've logged in you can edit existing articles, or add new ones. To edit existing articles click the edit tab at the top of the page. To add a new page you can either click on a red link in an existing article, use the search box or . For help with wiki coding you can look here. What material is appropriate for the Eberron Wiki? Canon Material: Canon material refers to things specifically mentioned or detailed in any official Eberron sourcebook. Be careful when adding canon material. Do not copy whole text passages verbatim from the book, as this would constitute a copyright violation. You may shortly summarize topics mentioned in the books in your own words. Remember the purpose of the wiki is to provide basic information and refer to the source material for further study. If you've ever written a research paper, the same concept applies. Anytime you add a page or new content to an existing page it is recommended that you reference the source material, see Referencing Source Material below. For a clearer understanding of canon material see Levels of Canon below. Material from Novels: Material from Eberron novels are not considered canon, but can be used as a resource. Reference the source of information from a novel in the same way you would reference a sourcebook. User Generated Material: Anything that you as an individual come up whole cloth on your own represents your own intellectual property and therefore is yours to freely share with other individuals. You can post your own material (related to Eberron) in its entirety because it is yours. We only ask that you use the User Contribution template for pages or segments that are entirely your own. How do I reference a sourcebook? Sourcebooks are to be referenced at the bottom of every page under a section titled References. It is helpful to include in line references when articles are particularly long, or include information from many different sourcebooks. Citing a sourcebook is as easy as using one of our Cite book templates. There are subtemplates for each of the sourcebooks. For more information about using these templates check the Cite Book Template. The exception to this rule is the Unofficial Index of Officially Published Eberron Content which uses abbreviations rather than the citation templates. The list of abbreviations can be found here. How do I reference an external website? Although sourcebooks, novels and user contributions make up the bulk of released Eberron content, there is a small portion of material only available on the web. Most prominent of these are the Dragonshard articles written by Keith Baker himself. Dragonshard articles related to a page on the wiki should be added in a section of External Links and should use the Cite Web Template Levels of Canon By default the articles in this wiki are considered canonical speculations. If you add information that can not be considered canonical speculation, we ask that you tag it with the appropriate label. True Canon: True canon is specifically spelled out in a sourcebook. Canon items should be referenced with the cite book template. Canonical Speculations: Topics that expand on and try to refine the things we know from the books - how does a certain Dragonmarked House operate, what are the military tactics of the various nations, and so on. Things that we don't know for sure - because they aren't spelled out completely in the books - but which follow logically from canon material. Unofficial Material: This category includes information in novels or that you have created yourself that don't "break" the setting. Minor NPCs, new spells, etc. Unofficial material that is your own should include the User Contribution tag while unofficial material that is taken from a novel should be referenced in the same way as sourcebooks. Variant Material: Topics that would break or at least radically change the setting - the inclusion of spelljammer ships, using the Great Wheel cosmology with Eberron, new Dragonmarked Houses and similar powerful organizations, and so on. Spoiler Warnings In case an article reveals details of an adventure or novel, please include a spoiler warning: and once the spoiler section is complete please close with and end spoiler tag What if my formatting is wrong? While we encourage editors to mirror existing formats for pages of a similar category, we would rather have an unformatted page of information then no information at all. If you're lost in the mire of formatting codes and templates and it's keeping you from adding content then forget about the formatting just getting your information on the page is of prime importance. Currently we're striving for 500 content pages, and once we've got a good base of information, we'll start pushing more heavily for proper formatting and template usage, but until then pour out the information and we'll worry about tidying it up later. Category:Resources Category:Miscellaneous